The Missing Clue
The Missing Clue is an episode of Playtime with Jackie from season 1. Summary Jackie found a missing Smarties candy wrapper earlier, so her friends search for it as a clue. Plot Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will are spending time riding their bikes and writing chalks. Keira runs to Jackie's House to meet them. They are about to compete their 2nd bike race with Eleanor riding her big pink bike. Jackie decides to go see what Eleanor is doing. Jackie asks Eleanor if she wants to ride her bike for the race, but Eleanor tells her she's too small to ride her bike, but she can tell her memory that she stopped wearing her helmet at the age of 5. When Eleanor was 5 years old, she stopped wearing her helmet for riding her bike, so her mom didn't allow her to wear her helmet anymore. Jackie wears her helmet a lot when she rides her bike, not if Eleanor warns not to because she's too small. Jackie meets Keziah and notices that she's playing a game on Fushion's small tablet. After meeting Eleanor and Keziah, Jackie is about to serve them water bottles. One for Eleanor, one for Keira and one of her. They all drink their water bottles together. Suddenly, Will and Fushion are about to escape from Jackie, Eleanor, Keziah, and Keira and ride to Eleanor's House. The girls, except Jackie have the right to chase after them. Jackie warns Eleanor, Keziah and Keira that Melissa warned her that she cannot leave her house and encourages them to chase after the boys while Jackie is doing something else. Meanwhile, Will and Fushion are racing on Cove Road and finally at the garage of Eleanor's house. The girls then arrive after them. Eleanor tells Will and Fushion that they are riding back to Jackie's house, but they say that they will not and Jackie stubborn by doing that. Back at Jackie's house, Jackie was surprised that Will and Fushion are just the boys racing down Cove Road. The gang tries to go with Jackie to Eleanor's house. But to their disappointment, Jackie warns them that she's not supposed to go there because she and her parents have to leave soon for church at 3:00pm. Eleanor calms her down and tells Melissa that she and Will are not gonna be here tomorrow because they're celebrating a birthday party for their uncle. Melissa accepts Eleanor and Will's request and Eleanor tells Jackie that she, Keziah, Fushion and Will will play at the front yard of her house. Jackie nods and kept her promise. Suddenly, Fushion can't find his bike, but Keziah found his bike for him. After Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will leave, Keira is still here. Jackie decides to play bubble swords with her since she's still here and gets her bubble blower on it to blow bubbles. Keira pops all the bubbles as fast as she can while Jackie waves her bubble blower to cause all the bubbles to appear. Jackie decides to take a break after playing bubble swords. Will calls out her name from afar and he and Fushion are about to ask her something. Will asks Jackie did she find the Smarties candy wrapper that was in the brown bag and was facing above the triangle bell. Jackie doesn't know and suggests that it's at her house. Will reminds where Jackie found the clue earlier and gives her a hint by finding the Smarties candy wrapper at Eleanor's house. Will finally found the Smarties candy wrapper and gives it to Jackie. Jackie wants to throw the wrapper in the trash, but Will warns her that she can only keep it in her pocket once then throw it in the trash if she doesn't want it. Jackie kept her promise just as Will leaves. After Will leaves, Jackie notices that Eleanor has her blue ball and yells at her to give it back twice. Eleanor heard Jackie and gives her ball back to her. Melissa yells at Jackie not to leave the yard, but Eleanor was playing with her ball and she gave it back to her. Unfortunately, Melissa needs Jackie to go back inside because it's 2:30 and her play date is over. The episode ends with Melissa leading Jackie inside while Michelle leads Keira inside at the same time. Cast Trivia * This is the 1st episode where the setting takes place outside. * Sam, Bubblegum, Jean, Opal and Fluffy don't appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1